Gaming systems and in particular electronic gaming machines have been extensively developed over recent decades. There remains a continuing desire for gaming machine operators to attract new players to their machines and also to retain the interest of existing and valued players. A large number of different types of games have been developed for these purposes. Additionally, linked jackpot systems were introduced at least in part for this purpose.
Linked jackpot gaming systems are systems which are connected to a plurality of electronic gaming machines. The electronic gaming machines can be in the same venue or be spread over some area, for example a state. A percentage of the turnover of each electronic gaming machine in the system is pooled and a jackpot pool is distributed to any winning electronic gaming machines. The linked jackpot systems are operated over the top of/in dependence with the operation of an electronic gaming machine.
These linked jackpot systems have been used for a sufficient period of time that electronic gaming machine players are familiar with the concept. Players have come to associate various actions with the playing of linked jackpot systems such as commencing play on such systems once a pooled jackpot reaches some level where the player believes there is a higher likelihood that the linked jackpot will be won. Whilst these players are comfortable with such use, other players who prefer not to commence playing once the jackpot reaches a certain level, do not see appeal in the linked jackpot systems.
The disclosure of Australian Patent Application No. 2004242434 attempts to provide a system to reward loyal players. This disclosure provides an interactive player display system mounted to or adjacent to an electronic gaming machine. The interactive player display is configured to function integrally with the electronic gaming machine which both communicate to a computer server for operating the electronic gaming machine and interactive user display, as well as to store electronic gaming machine transaction information and player tracking data.
Unfortunately, this prior art system is a card based system requiring the establishment of a player's bona fides. Each player is assigned a card and an associated account which is maintained on the networked computer. Before playing an electronic gaming machine, the player must insert their card so as to accumulate points proportional to the play of the electronic gaining machine so as to accrue points in their account. The points are then redeemable by the player for additional play, products, services, etc.
The accumulated points and player account are governed by a bank controller which essentially monitors and controls the player tracking and can additionally provide cashless gaming services. The players' registration cards can be used on a plurality of machines as the interactive display system of this prior art is integral with the networked operation of the electronic gaming machine. The interactive player display additionally provides the advantage to players of being able to order attendant service, food or beverages. In this prior art system, an electronic gaming machine can be played without a player registration card, however, no benefits of the system are then provided.